the god and goddess of death
by macariadaughterofhades
Summary: it's the 21st cenutry, the gods are living mortal lives. Mostly everyone remember who they are all except Maria, who is Maria really well she the daughter of Hades and Persephone- Macaria. Maria meets a man Thomas. Thomas in really Thanatos in disguise. Can Thomas convince Maria of who she really is before its to late? it;s my first story please be nice and i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story. So if it not very good I apologize in advance. In not really sure how this story is going to go and to be honest I'm not really sure why I'm writing it. I hope you enjoy and are going to review. You don't have to of course but I would like to hear back for you guys.

The god and goddess of death

Chapter one: The End and The Beginning

Long ago in the land of Greece Their lived the god of Olympus. They had lived for thousands of years maybe even more. Most of the god lived on Mount Olympus, but not all, like Hades and Persephone they did not live on Olympus instead they lived in the Underworld. For the longest time Hades ruled alone he had no one. That was until he met Persephone goddess of springtime and eventually the Queen of the Underworld, but you all know of their story. I'm here to tell you the story of Thanatos -the god of death and Macaria- goddess of blessed death and daughter to Hades and Persephone. The first time that Macaria had met Thanatos she was 7 and he was 9. They met on the winter solstice, that was when all the gods were allowed on Olympus, and after that they became friends. It wasn't easy being the friend to the god of death but Macaria did. As she grew older Macaria fell in love with Thanatos and she hoped that one day Thanatos would fall in love with her.

Hades and Persephone also had a another daughter named Melione who was born two years after Macaria and then a son Zagreus who was born 3 years after Melione. Hades was the King of the Underworld and God of the Dead and Riches. He was judging the souls and did not have time to watch his daughters or son. Hades was a busy god. Macaria was wandering around in the underworld, trying to find something to do. It was two days before her birthday and on her birthday she along with the rest of her family was summon to Olympus. They found out that the gods were going to fade; that the human don't believe in them anymore. the first to go was Zeus then within a week the rest on the Olympian were gone. Hades and Persephone knew that they and their children would go too. For already Hestia, Hecate and Thanatos had gone. It was only a matter of time.

"Father what is happening? Why are the gods fading?" asked Melione who was only 16 at the time. Melione appearance was frightening. One side of her is complete darkness which represents Hades and the other is light like her mother, but she mostly let her dark side control her.

"We do not know, but your mother and I fear, we are not immune to this either. "

"Then what should we do then, will we come back, Father?" asked Zagreus

"Zeus has said that there will come a time when we will come back when the mortals need us the most."

"So until that time come what will become of us?" asked Macaria who hadn't left her room since Thanatos and Hecate vanished.

"We don't know dear but I guess time will tell." Stated Persephone "just know that we love you all no matter what happens"

"We know that mother" said all three children

"If we are to be reborn do you think that we can find the other and how will we know who we are if we're all gone?" Asked Macaria

"I don't know daughter," but Hades promise himself, he would not lose his family. A few days later the Hades family faded the Greek gods were just myths now in the minds of the mortals.

Many centuries later... The gods were reborn into mortals. Most of them didn't remember their old lives as god until they were 21. The Olympians were search for Hades and Persephone. It was August 15, 1994. When they were found for Persephone who was now named Stephanie Rose Morris and she had given birth to a baby girl. The fates had show up in the hospital room and told Stephanie that she and her boyfriend Darcy Bennett were Persephone and Hades. They needed to find the Olympians so that they could defeat Kronos and their daughters and son was going to change the war. They needed to prepare her for her destiny. Stephanie and Darcy were not surprise by what the fates told them for they had remembered already even though they were 18.

_18 years later _

There sitting in her room in the Bennett family house, was a girl. She was enjoying the last few week of summer. Who is this girl you're wondering well. Her name is Anna-Maria Katherine Bennett, The oldest child of Darcy and Stephanie Bennett. She preferred to be called Maria though. It was late afternoon and her family was getting ready for her little brother Zackary Hunter Bennett soccer game tryout and Maria didn't like soccer but it was her little brother. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Maria, are you ready yet?" yelled her mother from the bottom of the stairs. Stephanie Bennett was in her early 30's. She had light brown eyes and auburn hair. Maria and Stephanie looked alike. Stephanie owns a flower shop. Where Maria worked at when she wasn't in school.

"Coming mama" said Maria coming down the stair and putting on her shoes .Maria was wearing a summer dress, it was white and it complemented her olive skin. She had long waist high black hair and brown eyes. She was 5' 6". Meanwhile her sister Lilith Melody Bennett couldn't be more opposite of Maria. She was about the same height but she had pale skin, dark black hair and has blue eyes like her father. She was 16 years old.

"Took you long enough" complained Lilith " jessh it just a soccer game tryout sis"

Maria knew that her sister was just teasing her but she said "well I always want to look my best there nothing wrong with that"

"Girls stop it" said Darcy Bennett. He was 6'2". Had black hair like his whole family did except for his wife and son he also had blue eyes. He was a very handsome man for a man in his late 30's. He worked as a CEO for a company that he built himself. He was a very powerful and rich man.

"Yes, daddy" said Lilly who looked up to her father and would do anything that he said, not that Maria wouldn't it. at the same time Maria said" she started it"

"Yeah and father finished it" said Zack. Who was 6'1", even though he was 14 year old and had blonde hair for some reason, and blue eyes he looked and acted every bit of an all America boy. "Now let's leave before were late" .so the Bennett family got in to the car. When they got there Maria found a seat for herself and family but there was still a open seat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a man next to her Maria wasn't looking at him because she was trying to find her camera. When she looked up to reply to the man she had a flashback.

"_Thanatos, wait up." Said the girls that looks exactly like Maria, Who was running to catch up with the man. _

_"Hurry princess were going to be late and your father going to kill us" said a man that was the most beautiful man that Macaria ever saw. He was tall like Macaria father. He had short black hair and grey eyes and pale skin. _

_"Well I told you were shouldn't have gone" _

_"Yet you couldn't help yourself Macaria could you." _

_"Do stop teasing Than, and it not every day that you get to see a shooting star. Why did you invite me Thanatos?" Asked a 15 year old Macaria_

_"Princess do you not know?"_

_"No"_

_"I..." _

_"You what, Thanatos?" Just then Thanatos leans down to kiss Macaria on the lips. For there are not words could not explain how he feel about Macaria._

_"What going on here?" said a man that looked liked Maria father_

_"I'm sorry my lord" said Thanatos who was kneeling on the floor. "I meant no disrespect, it's my fault that Macaria left the Palace" _

_"Father!" Macaria finally said after getting over the shocked that the man that she loved felt the same way and had kissed her._

_"Macaria go to your room" dammed the man that looked like her father_

_Before Macaria left she reach up to touch Thanatos face and said" I love you too" _

_"Macaria come find me later"_

_"I will" and she walked in the palace_

"Miss are you ok?" Said the man, who looked liked the man Maria just saw.

"Yes, I'm fine and that seat not taken. I'm Maria Bennett" Maria took out her hand for the man to shake.

"Thomas Grimm. You aren't by chance the daughter of Darcy Bennett are you?"

"Yes why?" Maria smile at the man. Maria couldn't help but be enchanted by this man. He was everything she picture in a man. _Stop it you don't know this guy Maria_.

"Oh it's just I'm suppose to meet him after this game is over. He offered me a job." When Thomas saw the confuse look of her face.

"But you can't be more than in your early 30's and I take it you didn't just come to this game to meet my papa?"

The man laughed at Maria said and said "No your right my son is trying out for the goalie. You're very nosy."

"Sorry I don't mean to be it just my father didn't mention that he was hiring anyone "

"Yes he did Anna-Maria. You weren't listening" said her mother. She was listening to her daughter conversation with Thomas. "You and your son are welcome to come to our house after this, what his name?"

"Nathan"

"That's a really beautiful name" said Maria" if I ever have a son I was going name him Nathaniel. "

"So you've got a boyfriend then?" Thomas asked

"What no I don't." assured Maria "I had a boyfriend a few years ago but it didn't turn out well"

"Gods just ask her out already. I'm trying to watch my Little Brother kick this guy ass"

"Lilith langues there are little kids present "

"Sorry mother. I meant to say butts"

After that Maria and Thomas stopped talking. Maria was too embarrassed by her family; because it turns out that the guy that was going up against Zack was Thomas son Nathan. Maria knew that Nathan didn't stand a chance against her brother. 30 minutes went by and they were ready to leave when Maria father Darcy came to introduced himself to Thomas and to Maria embarrassment invited him and his son to their house. Once they got in the car Darcy said "I can't believe that you stayed for the whole thing Anna-Maria"

"That's because she was drooling over your new employer Daddy" said Lilith

"No I wasn't" Maria said even though she was blushing and her parents saw her. They never saw they daughter act that why not even when she was dating that boy James.

"Anna- Maria" said Darcy. He knew that Maria was upset about something.

"Yes Papa?"

"You can't date this man. He is way too old for you and the last time you dated someone it didn't end so well"

"I wasn't going to Papa and I t thought we agreed we would never talk about James again"

"Yes we did, now it dinner time, go get changed to something more suitable "

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"just go change, dinner will be serve in half n' hour"

"Ok"

_Half n' hour later_

Maria was dress in a white t-shirt and blacks pants. Maria didn't like to wear pants. She preferred to wear dress or skirts but since they had guests.

"Dinner time Kids" yelled their mother. Maria didn't hear because she was reading _Pride and Prejudges_ and had her iPod turn on. So her mother asked Zack to get her but instead of telling her he just took her hand a lead her downstairs and she and she still had her iPod on and not paying attention she was singingto herself_ Yesterday _the glee version.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh

Maria didn't even notice that her mother and Father were trying to tell her to stop until the song was over and she was crying. This song reminded her of James, Her ex-boyfriend. Maria didn't know why she was thinking of James. She hadn't thought about him in years. It hurt her too much.

"I'm sorry mama, this so looks delicious but I need to go to my room, if that okay?"

"Of course I'll bring you up some tea later and we'll talk"

"Thanks Mama, Night Papa, Lilly and Zack. It's was nice talking to you Mr. Grimm"

"Night" murmured the rest of the Bennett family

While Maria was in her room the rest of the Bennett Family and there guest ate their dinner. After dinner was over Thomas went to Mr. Bennett study and Mrs. Bennett went to get Maria for dessert and talk about what happened tonight but when she went into Maria room she was asleep, and heard Maria said "No don't leave Thanatos please". Mrs. Bennett thought she heard Maria wrong she thought to herself _Maria has till she 21 she couldn't have said the name of the god of death Thanatos_. But she knew if she did they had to tell Maria the truth soon for Mrs. Bennett knew she was Persephone the goddess of springtime and Queen of the underworld, and that her husband was Hades King of the underworld and god of the dead and riches. For there were 3 lady- the fates that came to Mrs. Bennett on the day Maria was born and told her that when Maria was 21 Kronos would rise again to crush the gods who were living mortals lives and their daughter was the key to Kronos defeat .

Meanwhile in Mr. Bennett study

"What is the matter with your daughter? Is she always like that? "Asked Thomas, he knew full well who Darcy Bennett really was, he was his lord, his friend and most importantly Macaria father.

"What are you doing here, Thanatos?" Darcy demanded to know.

"I'm here to..." Thanatos or Thomas as he was now called started to say but was interrupted by Stephanie Bennett.

"It's begun, Hades"


	2. Chapter 2- the new beginning

Chapter two: the god and goddess of Death

"What has begun my dear?" asked Darcy

"I went up to Maria room, to see how she was and she was asleep, she said Thanatos name. She is starting to remember her past. "

"What she can't be. The fates said when she turned 21, she would remember"

"No, they didn't. They said on her 21st birthday Kronos would arise"

"Excuse me my lord and lady, but if it me being here is what causing this maybe I should leave. "

"No Thomas. I already hired. You can't leave plus, you know full well that my daughter would want you around. "

"Yes, my lord "

"What are we going to do, Hades?" asked a worried Persephone

"We tell her the truth"

"Do you think that is wise my lord? You know that mortals have a hard time believing in the gods and other such things and Macaria is a mortal. She wouldn't believe you"

Darcy was pacing around the room. For he knew that Thomas was right, even in her mortal life Macaria was stubborn. It would take a lot to convince her. He didn't know what to do. _Think Hades what would you do to convince Macaria you are right. Well I would use Thanatos or Persephone._ He thought to himself. But if Maria didn't believe her why would she believe her mother and he didn't want to use Thanatos. 

"What are you thinking, love"

"That Thanatos is right, Mac wouldn't believe us. Plus this is her last year of high school. She should be focusing on her school and going to college"

"Yes but she is the key to stopping Kronos what is more important?"

"If I could say something my lords"

"Of course your opinion has always been welcome Thanatos"

"Thanks you my lady and call me Thomas please. My brother doesn't know who he is either. There is a school for the gods and goddess who don't know who they. You could put your children in it. Hypnos go there and I'm sure that Macaria and Hype would become friends again. Zeus runs the school and I'm sure he would welcome his nieces and nephew'

"Where is this school? What is it called? and why didn't Zeus mention this to us before? "Persephone was very curious what this was school and wonder if they should put their children into the school.

"It right here in New York. So you wouldn't have to move. It called Pantheon Academy and who know what Zeus thinks my lady."

"I don't know, about this Thomas and isn't it too late to enroll them in this new school? You know that the kids have a bunch of friends at their school. Macaria wouldn't want to leave" stated Darcy.

"Well it would help the kids' Hades and it might be too late but Zeus wouldn't deny our children to go. Plus Zack and Lilly wouldn't mind starting in a new school and they can still hang out with their old friends and Maria yes she will be upset up but you and I both know that Maria would go if we ask her too."

"Yeah, your right, I'll call Zeus right now and see if he will let children in." Darcy knew that he couldn't change his wife mind. Darcy goes to his desk to call his brother he hasn't see in many years.

"I should also tell you that many of the Olympians work there. I'm sure if you wanted to Zeus would hired one of you. "Thomas told his lord well Darcy was waiting for his brother to pick up the phone.

"Hello Thor Walter speaking. Who is this? "

"It me little brother, Hades"

"Oh Hades, how are you?"Asked Zeus who was very surprise that he brother was calling him.

"I am fine brother. I'm calling about this school that you run? "

"What about it?"

"I was wondering why you never told me about this school of your?"

"Well dear brother if you actually showed up to any of the solaces meeting you would know that I was starting a school for our fellows' gods who don't remember who they are and if you like your children are welcome to join"

"Well that is very generous, why you are offering?" asked a very suspicious Hades.

"If what the fates say is true, your daughter is the key to defeating Kronos. She will need all the training she can get to remember who she is."

"And you can do this Zeus?"

"Yes"

"Fine but if this doesn't work then I will take them out of the school?"

"That is fair, goodbye brother I will see you soon"

Darcy hung up the phone. "Well I guess that went better than I thought it would. All we have to do now is tell the children"

"Well have fun with that my lord and lady. I got to go home to Nathan, Goodnight"

"You know Macaria is not going to be happy when she finds out that you have a kid that isn't her.'

"She already knows about Nathan dear"

"And I never said that Nathan is my biological son. I adopted him with my ex-girlfriend about 5 years ago"

"Yes but she doesn't know that Thanatos/Thomas is her lover"

Outside the doors of Darcy office was Lilith and Zack. They were listening to the conversion. They had no idea what their parents talking about. Maria didn't have a lover. They were thinking why are the calling Thomas Thanatos and who was Zeus and why do they have to change school. They could hear their parents and Thomas footstep coming closer to the door. So they ran to the kitchen really fast. They were busy worrying about if their parents were coming into the kitchen to notice that Maria was in the kitchen looking for some food and jumped when she asked them what they were up too.

"Were not doing any Maria, What you are doing I thought you went to bed?" said a defenses Lilly

"Oh really it doesn't look like nothing and I did but I got hungry so I came downstairs"

"Hey little star, they is leftover food in the fridge."

"What are all you all doing in the kitchen?" asked Persephone glad to see that she didn't have to go upstairs to get to Maria. Not that she would have minded.

"Looking for food" "talking to Maria" "just standing here" all three of the Bennett children answered at the same time.

"Well I glad that all of you are here we have to tell you something very important. " Maria blurted the first thing that came to her head "You are having another baby?" Lilly and Zack were laughing at what their sister just said and the look on their parents' faces.

"What no! Why would you say that Maria?" asked a bewildered Persephone

'I don't know my brain is being weird today."

"You're always weird, sis"

"Thanks littler brother I'll remember this the next time you need a ride don't come to me." Maria said sticking her tongue out at Zack. Darcy laughed at his children being immature. He knew that this wouldn't last long after they told their children they are changing schools. He just hoped that Maria wouldn't get to upset.

"No we are not expecting another baby. Just don't freak out Maria but were changing your school. We found this school that would better suit all of you then the school that you're in right now. "

"WHAT! No you can't do this. It is my last year of high school. I can't leave my friends" Maria was starting to go into a rant but then she saw Thomas standing in the doorway. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself while they had a guest, Even though she did before. "Fine it not like a have a choice anyway. Where is this school? And how come you never mention this school before? There's a week left before school starts. What am I going to tell my friends?

"Well your right you don't have a choice. It called Pantheon Academy it right here in New York so were not moving you can still see your friends and we didn't tell you're before because we weren't sure if you guys would be accepted. Here your acceptation letters

Mr. Thor Walters

Admissions Office

Pantheon Academy

4000 Longview Avenue

New York, NY 10004

August 20, 2013

Ms. Anna- Maria Bennett

2211 Broadway (Upper West Side)

New York, NY 100024

Dear Ms. Bennett,

In behalf of the Pantheon Academy, I would like to inform you that you have been accepted for admission into the Academy. You have successfully passed our entrance examination and you have also submitted all the requirements we need for new students.

In fact, you are among our top performers during the entrance examination and we are glad to have you as one of our new students next school year. You will find that the Academy is an excellent venue for learning as you will study in complete and advanced facilities and you will also have highly competitive teachers with doctorate degrees. In addition, your classmates will be among the best students in the country which will stimulate healthy, analytical discourse among students as well.

Please attend the orientation program for new students next week to prepare for the school year.

Wishing you all the best,

Mr. Thor Walters

"What the hell I don't remember filling out or sending anything to this Pantheon Academy so how did we just accept?" asked a very confuse Maria. She knew for a fact her even filled out paper for Pantheon Academy.

"Well your mother and I heard about this school it suppose to be really good and will help you in the future. So we filled out forms and other thing and well you guys got accepted "

"Where did you hear about this school? It sound like it for stuck up people. I'm not going." Lilith Stated. Who really hated stuck up kids that thought they were better then everyone.

"Well I told them about it. My little brother goes there and he not a stuck up person. "

"Yeah but you have to say that he your brother"

"Trust me I normally don't say anything nice about my brother "

"Lay off him Lilly. You shouldn't make judgement about this place who knows maybe we will actually like it. The only thing I don't like is that I have to give up my position on the soccer team" said Zack

"Well I hear that they have a great sports program at Pantheon Academy" chimed in Thomas

"Well then I'm in. What about you Maria?"

"I can't just leave all my friends. It senior year, I grew up with most of them, but I also can't leave my little brother to go to this school all by himself. So I guess I'm in"

"He wouldn't have been by himself I'm going too "said Lilly

"Great it's settled. Plus we already paid for you to PA. So even if you didn't agree you would have to go. "

"Thanks for telling us now papa "said a very grumpy Maria, Who was pulling out some of her leftover  
birthday cake from the freezer.

"Hey you can't eat that! You got to eat some real food first" said a joking Mr. Bennett

"Just watch me Papa?" said a laughing Maria who was already talking a bite of her piece cake. She knew her father couldn't stop her because he was on the other side of kitchen. But her father was fast but not fast enough. Maria was already munching on her cake. Thomas was watching the Bennett especially Maria. He missed his lord family. They made him feel welcome but Most of all he missed Macaria. Maria looked every bit like his Caria and deep down he knew she was there. Waiting for him like she said she would.

"_Thanny don't go please, don't leave me. I can't live without you. I love you. I've loved you since I met you". Thanatos remembers that day quite well. All the gods were invited to attend Zeus winter solstice's party. For some reason they parents actually wanted to go. Thanatos was spending time with his brother Hypnos. When he a 7 years old Macaria walked into the room with her parents. He never thought that she would capture his heart when she was older. _

"_I'm sorry your grace but this disease is taking me. Caria you are stronger than you think. If what Zeus says is true we will find each other again. "_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Caria, I never thought that anybody would never love me. I am death, Death shouldn't be loved. It should be feared but you love me and I have changed because of it. I will do everything in my power to find you I will be the one to save you. "_

"_Do you truly love me Thanatos? Thanatos nodded. Macaria smiled and said" Then I will wait for you my love. We both will." Thanatos made a confused face. He had no idea what she was talking about and he never got the chance to find out. _

"Thomas... Thomas hello are you even listening?" asked a worried Darcy.

"No, sir I wasn't sorry. What did you say?"

"Meet me at the office at 6:00 tomorrow we have many things to discuss"

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow"

Maria was watching her father and Mr. Grimm talking. She was wondering why he was staring at her early. She was still eating her cake and was about to head upstairs. She was just about to reach the stairs, When Thomas stops her.

"Hey Maria wait up" Maria didn't know why she stopped. It felt like something made her to.

"I can't talk to you. My father said that..." said Maria

"Well you seem like the girl who doesn't always do what your father says"

"Don't act like you know me" Thomas laughed. He knew Maria about as well as he knew himself. Of course she didn't know that. "Your right I don't know you but I would like to." Maria didn't know how to respond to that. She knew her father told her to stay away from him but there was a part of her that wanted to rebel against her father. Next thing Maria knew she told Thomas to meet her at Giorgione restaurant tomorrow at 1. After that Maria and the rest of the Bennett family went to bed. Darcy and Stephanie talked about the path their children were on. Stephanie asked her husband why he told both Thomas and Maria to stay away for each other. To this he reply it's the only way they would get together. He knew their daughter had a rebellious side to her; after all she was his daughter. Maria and her siblings stayed up talking about going to a new school and what they heard they parents talk about early that night. Maria didn't believe and word they said. They all knew the gods were just myths _they couldn't be real could they?_ Maria thought. Maria and her siblings feel asleep in her room. When she woke up in the afternoon they weren't they. They must have gone to their own rooms sometime last night. Maria went downstairs to get some breakfast but nobody was around that's wired were did everyone go. She found a note on the fridge door. That said

_We went out for brunch with your grandma. Be back at 3. We thought it best to let you sleep in. Have a good day xoxo_

_Love mom_

Maria laughed at the fact that her mother still wrote her notes like she still and little kid. She was disappointed that she didn't get to see her grandma and that her father even agreed to let her stay home. She thought whatever gives her time to get ready for her date meeting with Thomas. She didn't know why she has even meeting up with him. She felt compelled to meet him. She saw that it was 11:00. So she got a quick bite to eat and then hoped in the shower, got dressed and by the time she was done doing that. It was 12: 30. She left a note for her mom. Maria went to the garage and got on her Ducati motorbike. That her parents gave to her for her birthday. It was one of the best present she ever got for her birthdays.

Thomas POV:

After I left the Bennett house I went home to Nate. It was late but he was still up. He asked for the millionth time that night why he didn't come to the "party". I told him it was an adult party and after that he stops asking about it, when Nate finally went to bed. I sat on the couch and turn on the TV. I wasn't really watching it. Instead I was thinking about my day. How I met Maria Bennett the daughter of Darcy and Stephanie Bennett or has he used to know them as Macaria – goddess of blessed death. Hades- king of the underworld and god of the dead and Macaria father and Persephone- Goddess of springtime and rebirth, Queen of the underworld and Macaria mother. Oh how the fates are cruel, to bring Macaria within his grasp but yet she doesn't remember him or her pervious life as a goddess. Thomas remembers everything about her. Yet Maria couldn't remember one thing about him. Well that not true Thomas she starting to remember plus she agreed to meet you tomorrow didn't she. _Oh Hades what am I going to tell Hades no Darcy his name is Darcy now. I'll tell him that I'm meeting up with someone it won't be a lie. _Thomas turns off the TV and went to bed thinking tomorrow will be a great day. The morning started slow, since Nate didn't have school for the next 2 weeks, Thomas decide to let him sleep in he left him and note saying he was going to work and if he needed anything just call him. When he got to work everybody stare at him. The women especially but he didn't care for them. There was only one woman he would ever love. Thomas walked into Darcy office. They talked about what Thomas would be doing for the company. When it was noon Thomas told Darcy that he needed to meet someone at Giorgione at 1:00 and Darcy said that he could take the rest of the day off. Darcy knew that Thomas would work all day and night if he didn't tell Thomas to takes it off. Thomas was surprise that Darcy would let him to do that and insisted that he would come back after but Darcy wouldn't let him. Thomas drove all the way to Giorgione he wasn't sure if Maria was already there. So he asked at the front desk if anyone by the name Maria Bennett arrives yet they said no but that the table was ready if he wanted to sit down. Thomas decline and went outside to wait for Marie he notice that it was only quarter to 1. He arrived early so he went to look around the last time he was in NYC was during WW2. It changed a lot since then but at the same time it didn't. People were on their phones all the time. They didn't interact with each other as much as they us to. Then again it was a war. Wars seem to bring people together. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice that Maria had pulled up on a motorcycle? When did she get a motorcycle? She took off her helmet and her hair fell down her back in perfect ringlets. She was breathtaking. He wished to go up to her a kiss her but knew she shouldn't

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"So glad to see you again, Miss Bennett. How are you?"

"I'm fine it the table ready?"

"Yes miss, is there anything I can get you or do you want the usual?"

"Yes the usual is fine, thank you. Do you want some wine Mr. Grimm?"

"No water is fine"

"Don't be afraid to try new things Mr. Grimm. Their food is quite delicious. "How little Maria knew of me or of herself for that matter .He was the one that introduced Macaria to Italian food. But of course she didn't know that. "No I'm not afraid of this food. I quite like Italian food. It's one of my favorite. I more afraid of how much this food cost."

"Oh well don't worry about that, Papa is a very rich man. We can afford the finest food. of course; we don't eat like this all the time. I just thought it would be nice place to meet. " The usual consisted of margarita pizza, Tomato Bruschetta for the appetizer, Trevisano Radicchio, Ravioli di Spinaci e Ricotta al Pomodoro, and Frittatas. After that was all ordered we enjoyed it. i asked Maria what she did for the summer and if she really wanted to go to a new school. To this she replies that she worked in her mother flower shop and that she would go but wasn't too happy about it. She asked me if I had family that lived here. I said I did and that my brother was going to the same school and her.

"I don't speak to my father and my mother is annoying most of the time. I still love her of course but she keeps on asking me when I'm going to settled down " Maria laughed at this. I loved when she laughed. She could always relax people just by laughing.

"Really? I know how you feel my father says that I'm not allowed to date any one until he is dead. This of course is going to be a long time."

"Yeah true you father you do anything for you and your siblings."

"Yep I would do anything for Papa. "

"Yet you didn't listen to him when he told you to stay away from me."

"How do you know about that? And papa he just being protective the last I boy I dated. Well let's just say it didn't work out. I wanted so bad to know what happen but of course I wasn't going to ask. I could tell that she didn't trust me that much. This was ironic because Macaria always trusted me even though I was death. I was about to answer when Maria phone rang. It was quite and enjoyable afternoon that we didn't even realize that it was past 4. Maria had to get home but before we left Maria order a Crostata alla Crema di Cioccolata cake. She said she was going to take it home to her family as a sorry for not being on time. I offer to pay for the meal but Maria said it was her treat and that I could get the bill next time. Good thing because it cost $94. I didn't have that kind of money in my pocket at the moment. Also glad because that would mean we would be hanging out again. As I was saying goodbye to Maria someone shouted her name. Maria turn around and a said in a disbelieve voice "James? "

**A/N I just want to thanks those two people that are following my story. It means, I hope, I must be doing something right. Sorry it took my so long to update but it takes me a really long time to write just one chapter. I will try my best to update at least 2 a month. Like I said before I don't really know where this story is going. P.S anything that is mention in this story does not belong to me and I don't actually live in the USA. So I don't know much about it. I hope that you're enjoying it so far. And if you could review that would be nice if not that ok to. **


End file.
